guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Andreas Keller-Cellarius
Andreas Keller-Cellarius est né né en 1503, à Rottenburg am Neckar, dans le Wurtemberg et mort à Wildberg, dans la Forêt-Noire, le 18 septembre 1562. Andreas Keller, plus connu sous le nom de Andreas Cellarius est le fils de Hans Keller, Bürgermeister de Rottenburg am Neckar, Ratsherr (= conseiller d'Etat) au Parlement du Wurtemberg. Andreas Cellarius est un membre de la famille Cella, Keller, Cellarius. Andreas Cellarius est pasteur, intendant et théologien luthérien, apparenté à la plupart des théologiens du sud de la Rhénanie. Il est l’arrière-grand-père du théologien et philologue luthérien strasbourgeois Johann Conrad Dannhauer (1603 - 1666)portrait de Johann Conrad Dannhauer et le trisaïeul de la femme de Balthasar Bebel (1632 - 1686). Jusqu'à 1524, il est prédicateur dans sa ville natale. Puis le pays est occupé par les Autrichiens. Cellarius est en danger dans le Wurtemberg. Il est pasteur en Alsace, à Wasselnheim (= Wasselonne), et à Strasbourg. Il écrit son Catéchisme pour les enfants de Wasselnheim. Lorsque la Réforme est réalisée dans le Wurtemberg, Cellarius devient pasteur à Wildberg (Schwarzwald). Les luthériens de Strasbourg veulent en 1542 qu'il redevienne leur pasteur. Mais l'Eglise wurtembourgeoise ne le laisse pas partir. A la fin de sa vie il est conseiller de son Eglise et rédige la très stricte Confession de foi wurtembourgeoise, de 1551[http://digistore.bib.ulb.ac.be/2010/i97828004130_2003_000_110_f.pdf WEIS Monique, Les Pays-Bas espagnols et les états du Saint Empire (1559-1579). Priorités et enjeux de la diplomatie en temps de troubles, Bruxelles, Editions de l’Université de Bruxelles, 2003.. En plus de son service paroissial, il étudie et fait des traductions jusqu'à son décès. Andreas ne doit pas être confondu avec Andreas Cellarius, astronome, et Martin Cellarius, un autre réformateur vivant au milieu de XVIe siècle qui est professeur à Bâle. * * * * * * * * * A ROTTENBURG AM NECKAR (1503 - 1524) . Sa famille . Son père, Hans Keller est même le maire de la villeSelon la généalogie du prince Henri de Laborde de Monpezat, l'un de ses descendants : al/laborde.html, n° 21932.. Ratsherr (= conseiller d'Etat) au Parlement du Wurtemberg, à Stuttgart, en 1524''Melanchthons Briefwechsel: Personen A-E'', Volume 11 de Melanchthons Briefwechsel: Kritische und kommentierte Gesamtausgabe, Walter Thüringer, Heinz Scheible, Philipp Melanchthon, Éditeur : Frommann-Holzboog, 1977. p.278.. Hans Keller (1485-1550) est du fait de ses fonctions (maire et conseiller), de son patronyme, de la proximité de Stuttgart avec Rottenburg-am-Neckar, certainement apparenté à la famille Cella, Keller, Cellarius. La famille Keller, selon l'encyclopédie Wikipedia en allemand, a comme ancêtre Olricus ou Ulricus (= Ulrich) de Cella, cité en 1229, propriétaire de château des Cella, sur la route entre Esslingen et Ulm. Ses enfants sont chevaliers, membres de la cour du duc de Teck, Ratsherren, juge ou maires d'Esslingen ou aux générations suivantes maires de Stuttgart. La prestigieuse famille Keller est, toujours selon l'encyclopédie Wikipedia en allemand, d'origines souabes. A propos du luthérien Christoph Dietrich von Keller, homme politique et diplomate au service des ducs de Wurtemberg, du duc de Saxe-Gotha-Altenburg et du roi de Prusse, il est dit que certains membres de la famille Keller ont occupé de grandes responsabilités au Moyen-Age. * * * * Sa jeunesse . Avant qu'il ne devienne un partisan des idées de Martin Luther, et pasteur à Rottenburg, nous ne savons toutefois peu de chose de sa vie passée, si ce n'est que sa famille est de Rottenburg am Neckar. Andreas est formé probablement dans un couvent, mais il fait également des études à Vienne. Il prêche au printemps 1524 dans sa ville natale contre le Pape. Cinq prédications ou traités destinés aux habitants de Rottenburg am Neckar sont conservés. Il n'est pas autorisé de s'en prendre au Pape dans cette ville. En mai 1527, Sattler, prêcheur anabaptiste, est arrêté par les hommes du comte Joachim de Zollern, régent de l'archiduc Ferdinand d'Autriche, lui, son épouse et plusieurs autres anabaptistes sont jugés et condamnés à être exécuté comme hérétiques à Rottenburg am Neckar. Andreas Cellarius va devenir rapidement l'un des premiers théologiens protestants, célèbre dans tout le Wurtemberg de la Renaissance et en dehors de ce royaume. * * * * * * * * * EN ALSACE (1524 - 1536) . L’Alsace apparaît très tôt aux réformés comme un refuge proche et sûr. Bucer arrive en 1523, 150 bourgeois de Kenzingen en 1524, Roussel et Lefèvre d’Etaples, fuyant la persécution se réfugient là durant l’année 1525 et d’autres de Lorraine, de la principauté de Liège, des Pays-Bas, de France ou du Sud de l’Allemagne. L’accueil est parfois ponctuel, parfois plus long[http://www.crdp-strasbourg.fr/data/histoire/reforme/realite_sociale.php?parent=35. L'émergence (1523-1529), Damaris Muhlbach, 8 juin 2012. Académie de Strasbourg.]. * * * * A Strasbourg (1524 - 1525) . Dès sa conversion, ce prédicateur et pamphlétaire évangéliste est persécuté par les catholiques wurtembourgeois. Obligé de quitter la ville, il se réfugie à Strasbourg, au début de l'été 1524, et il devient pour quelques mois diacre de l'église Saint-Pierre-le-Vieux de Strasbourg. L'église fait alors partie des sept paroisses luthériennes de Strasbourg. Strasbourg est à cette époque une ville libre qui fait partie du Saint Empire Romain Germanique. Là il s’engage dans la guerre des pamphlets, publiant de petits traités dédicacés à des bourgeoises et des bourgeois de Strasbourg, commandités et sans doute payés par eux. Sept de ces traités publiés entre juillet 1524 et la fin de 1525 nous sont connus : * Ein kurtzer Begriff deren Puncten so yetzunder von etlichen als ein nüwe Lere genent werden (Court traité des points que certains nomment à présent une nouvelle doctrine, dédié à Anna Marschelck) ; * Auszlegung des Evangelischen Lobgsangs Benedictus (Explication du chant de louange évangélique Benedictus, dédié à Adolf von Mittelhausen ; * Ein schone Auszlegung des xxiij. Capitels yn Mattheo (Une belle explication du Chapitre 23 de l’évangile de Matthieu, dédié à Eckhart zum Drübel) ; * Ein schon Tracteclin von der Barmhertzigkeit Gottes (Un joli petit traité sur la miséricorde divine, dédié à Rosa von Eschau, sœur d’Adolf von Mittelhausen) ; * Ein schöner schrifftlicher Bericht ausz heyliger Schrifft, was der alt und der neu Mensch sey (Un beau rapport écrit tiré des écritures saintes, sur ce qu’est l’homme ancien et l’homme nouveau, dédié à Elisabeth Mittelhausen, femme d’Adolf von Mittelhausen) ; * Ein Anzeygung was für Gottzlesterung in der papisten Messz ist (Une démonstration des offenses à Dieu qui sont contenues dans la messe papiste, dédié à Rosina von Eschau) ; * Von dem Zehenden, was darvon usz der Schrifft zu halten sey (De la dîme, et de ce qu’il faut en considérer d’après les Ecritures, 1525, dédié à Bruder Thomas). Dans tous ses écrits, il se fait le défenseur des thèmes réformateurs centraux, faisant preuve de bonnes connaissances bibliques. Tout en attaquant avec force les thèses papistes, il reste assez mesuré dans sa polémiqueextrait du Nouveau dictionnaire de biographies alsaciennes Ces pamphlets sont un reflet intéressant du mouvement évangélique strasbourgeois. * * * * A Wasselonne (1525 - 1536) . Le changement vient aussi dans certains cas des paroisses elles-mêmes. À partir de 1524, les fidèles commencent à choisir leur prédicateur[http://www.crdp-strasbourg.fr/data/histoire/reforme/realite_sociale.php?parent=35. L'émergence (1523-1529), Damaris Muhlbach, 8 juin 2012. Académie de Strasbourg.]. En décembre 1524, les responsables du bourg de Wasselonne demandent au Magistrat un prédicateur évangélique. Les échevins pensent que c’est au Magistrat de choisir les pasteurs[http://www.crdp-strasbourg.fr/data/histoire/reforme/realite_sociale.php?parent=35. L'émergence (1523-1529), Damaris Muhlbach, 8 juin 2012. Académie de Strasbourg.]. Andreas Keller-Cellarius est son premier pasteur à partir de 1525. Wasselonne passe à la Réforme. Avant d’avoir terminé la publication même de ces pamphlets, qui sont un écho intéressant du mouvement évangélique strasbourgeois, Cellarius est nommé début 1525 pasteur de Wasselonne, alors chef lieu de bailliage rural de Strasbourg. Le 25 août 1529, il écrit à Martin Bucer. Keller dénonce les mensonges de son collègue de Zehnacker, Johannes Dieterich, clerc mythomane, ou escroc, qui dessert la paroisse de Zehnacker, filiale de Wasselonne depuis 1540. Ce Johannes Dieterich est rapidement demis de ses fonctions. Cette polémique, au sujet de Johannes Dieterich, dure plus d'une année. Andreas Cellarius rappelle le 25 août 1529 dans une lettre à Martin Bucer qu'il a envoyé une supplique au sénat de Strasbourg, car il paie depuis 1525 une pension au comte palatin Georges, recteur de cette paroisse et évêque de Spire. A Wasselonne Cellarius publie en 1530 un petit catéchisme pour enfants en quatre feuillets : Beriecht der Kinder zu Waselnheim in Frag und Antwurt gestelt, malheureusement introuvable. Ce pasteur très cultivé est très apprécié par les fidèles de toute la région, très nombreux à accueillir favorablement le protestantisme. Il reste à Wasselonne jusqu’en septembre 1536. L’intégration chez les luthériens se fait aussi par le mariage. Bucer arrive marié à Strasbourg en 1523, d’autres suivent son exemple[http://www.crdp-strasbourg.fr/data/histoire/reforme/realite_sociale.php?parent=35. L'émergence (1523-1529), Damaris Muhlbach, 8 juin 2012. Académie de Strasbourg.]. Andreas Keller-Cellarius se marie en 1528 à Rottenburg am Neckar avec Agnès Eycher, très certaiment de la famille Eycher ou Ycher, Icher, Eicher von Bieringen. Elle est la cousine germaine de l'humaniste Johann von Botzheim (1480 - 1539), père de Bernard von Botzheim (1521 - 1596), syndic de Strasbourg... * * * * * * * * * * * * * A WILDBERG (1536 - 1562) . Intendant des églises réformées . En 1534, le duc Ulrich VI de Wurtemberg reconquiert le duché. Il introduit la Réforme à Wurtemberg et prend possession des biens de l'Église. Pour une meilleure administration des biens de l'Église maintenant protestante il réunit ses biens sous une administration séparée de celle du duché. Le Wurtemberg renforce considérablement le poids des princes protestants en Allemagne. La Réforme religieuse (le Luthéranisme) est définitivement établie en 1541. En 1536, Andreas Cellarius peut retourner dans le Wurtemberg, comme pasteur de Wildberg, dans le nord de la Forêt-Noire. Son activité littéraire se restreint à la traduction de textes théologiques, surtout du réformateur Johannes Brenz. En 1542, les Strasbourgeois lui demande de revenir s'établir définitivement dans leur ville, mais il préfère rester dans la Forêt-Noire, où il devient l'Intendant des églises réformées. Il convertit aux idées protestantes les religieux du cloître de Reuthin, proche de son village. * * * * La Confessio Wirttembergica en 1551 . Andreas Cellarius participe aux principales assemblées de l'Eglise protestante. Les idées et l'attitude ferme de Cellarius sont très appréciées aux conciles évangélistes de 1543 et 1544. En 1551, il est appelé à une assemblée théologique à Stuttgart. Andreas Cellarius participe avec Johannes Brenz, Kaspar Gräter et Jacob Beurlin à la rédaction de Confessio Wirttembergica ou Confessio piae doctrinae, en 1551. Cette confession de foi luthérienne est élaborée par les théologiens de Strasbourg et du Wurtemberg lors de la rencontre de Dornstetten. En matière religieuse, le règne de Christophe est synonyme de l'établissement en 1551 d'une confession de foi wurtembourgeoise, alignée sur l'orthodoxie luthérienne la plus stricte[http://digistore.bib.ulb.ac.be/2010/i97828004130_2003_000_110_f.pdf WEIS Monique, Les Pays-Bas espagnols et les états du Saint Empire (1559-1579). Priorités et enjeux de la diplomatie en temps de troubles, Bruxelles, Editions de l’Université de Bruxelles, 2003.. La Confessio Wirttembergica est présentée en 1552 en latin au Concile de Trente et traduite aussitôt en allemand. * * * * * * * * * * * * * SA DESCENDANCE . Père et grand-père de pasteurs . Andreas Cellarius est le père et le grand-père de nombreux pasteurs, qui vont devoir se réfugier en Alsace. Andreas Cellarius est le père de : ¤ Johannes Cellarius-Keller (1534 - 1594) meurt en 1594, à l'âge de 60 ans, à Jebsheim. Il est instituteur et pasteur à Beblenheim, puis en fonctions à Jebsheim[http://elsasser.free.fr/Brum/Tagbuch.html Aus dem Tagebuch der Jebsheimer Pfarrer von 1564 ab]. ¤ Anna Keller, née vers 1545, se marie à August Brunn (1538 - 1618) de Unterjesingen, pasteur et historien ecclésiastique. Ils sont les parents de : ¤¤ Maria Magdalena Brunn qui se marie à Konrad Dannhauer, pasteur à Köndringen. Ils sont les parents de : ¤¤ Johann Conrad Dannhauer (1603 - 1666), philologue et théologien luthérien alsacien. ¤¤ Anna Barbara Dannhauer, sa sœur, se marie en mars 1642 avec le pasteur Andreas Thürmann (1591 - 1672) pasteur, diacre et maître d'école à Westhoffen de 1622 à 1627, prédicateur de la cour ducale à Bischwiller de 1633 à 1672. ¤¤¤ Salomé Thürmann se marie avec le théologien Balthasar Bebel (1632 - 1686). ¤ Dorothea Keller, mariée vers 1575 avec Hans Heyd (1531 - 1608), bourgeois, maître teinturier à Calw, Wurtemberg, est une des ancêtres de Henri de Laborde de Monpezat (° 1934) et Helmut Schmidt (1918 - 2015) et leurs familles. ¤ Georg Keller (1548 - 1631), '' Georgÿ Cöllurÿ'', nait à Wildberg, au nord de Nagold, en Forêt-Noire. Il devient pasteur luthérien de Soultz-sous-Forêts (capitale de la baronnie de Fleckenstein) de 1582 à 1622''Die evangelischen Geistlichen und Theologen in Elsass und Lothringen'', Marie Joseph Bopp,. Après le 7 février 1622 il doit se réfugier à Wissembourg en raison des événements de la Guerre de Trente Ans. Il est un prédicant pieux, lettré et très zélé. Georg Keller décède le 3 juin 1631, à Soultz-sous-Forêts. Le 10 février 1628 décède à Soultz-sous-Forêts, l'honorable et vertueuse Katharina, épouse de Monsieur Georg Keller, ancien pasteur au lieu, âgée de 75 ans environ. Elle naquit en 1553 à von Berbach ou Bernbach. Il en existe plusieurs, le plus proche de Soultz-sous-Forêts étant Bernbach en Bade, près de Gaggenau. A moins qu'il s'agisse d'un nom de famille. Mais la vieille famille franque von Berbach est déjà éteinte en 1533. Ils sont les parents de : ¤¤ Sybilla Keller mariée avec Johann Burckardt Gauckler, né le 06 août 1587 à Mötzingen, près de Nagold, au Wurtemberg, fils du Magister Christoph Gauckler, pasteur à Calw et de Magdalena Ruoff. Après ses études à Tubingen, il devient diacre à Unteröwisheim, Pays de Bade, entre 1610-15, puis pasteur à Froeschwiller de 1615 à 1622, pasteur à Soultz-sous-Forêts de novembre 1622 jusqu'en 1635. De 1641 à 1651 il est pasteur à la paroisse Saint Michel à Wissembourg. ¤¤ Friederich Keller (1585 - 1651), pasteur à Drachenbronn et maître d'école à Soultz-sous-Forêts. Le pasteur Friedrich Keller est le dernier ministre luthérien du Palatinat, en 1635. Il vit à Wernersberg, village au sud de Annweiler am Trifels (de nos jours, arrondissement de Südliche Weinstrasse), région montagneuse, proche de Landau. Il est néanmoins expulsé, car l'intolérance grandit''Zur Geschichte des Dorfes Wernersberg'', p.6.. Ensuite il devient pasteur à Oberbetschdorf et Niederbetschdorf entre 1635 et 1651, ces deux villages font à cette époque partis du Hattgau ou bailliage de Hatten, lequel fait partie du comté de Hanau-Lichtenberg. Entre 1646/51 il administre de même les paroisses de Rittershoffen, Kuhlendorf, en 1648 on lui demande de s'installer à Hatten au nord de la forêt d'Haguenau. Durant cette période effroyable de la Guerre de Trente Ans, il lui arrive de prêter le concours de son ministère à Haguenau, à l'hôtel des Fleckenstein, lieu de prière où les derniers luthériens peuvent se réunir''Hanauer Auguste, ''Le protestantisme à Haguenau, H. Huffel, Colmar 1905, page 315.. ¤ Mathäus Keller (ca 1550 - après 1603), pasteur à Kutzenhausen, né vers 1550 et marié à Barbara N. Père d'un autre pasteur prénommé Mathias. ¤ Daniel Cellarius-Keller (ca 1552 - après 1578) est né à Wildberg, dans la Forêt-Noire. Il n'est pas pasteur, mais l'auteur de [http://www.worldcat.org/title/speculum-orbis-terrarum/oclc/320739274 Speculum orbis terrarum], publié à Anvers en 1578. C'est un atlas des meilleurs cartes géographiques de ce temps, gravé par Jean de Jode. * * * * Descendants célèbres . ¤ Pierre Frotin ¤ Jean Krautheimer ¤ Charles Mast, général d'armée, l'un de ses descendants. ¤ Henri de Laborde de Monpezat (° 1934), un autre de ses descendants. Voir généalogie du Prince Henri de Laborde de Monpezat ¤ Helmut Schmidt (1918 - 2015) * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES DE L'ARTICLE . Références . Sources et bibliographie . * Bopp Marie Joseph, Die evangelischen Geistlichen und Theologen in Elsass und Lothringen * G. Bossert. A. C. (BWKG 1888, 5, 4ff.). Württemb. KG. Calw. u. Stuttgart 1892, 272ff. * Fischlin L. M., Memoria theologorum Wirtembergensium, supplement, Ulm, 1709-1710, pp. 46, 376. * Hanauer Auguste, Le protestantisme à Haguenau, H. Huffel, libraire, Colmar 1905 * Realenzyklopädie für protestantische Theologie und Kirche Band 10, Seite 203 * Keim Th., Schwäbische Reformations-Geschichte Ulm 1855, pp. 24 sqq. * Koch Gustave, NBDA, fasc. 20, 1993, pp. 1914 à 1915. * Michaud M. Biographie universelle ancienne et moderne : histoire par ordre alphabétique de la vie publique et privée de tous les hommes...? société de gens de lettres et de savants, A. Thoisnier Desplaces : Michaud ; Leipzig : F. A. Brockaus ; Paris : Mme C. Desplaces. * Nouveau dictionnaire de biographies alsaciennes, ouvrage collectif, F.S.H.A.A. * Roehrich T. W., Geschichte der Reformation im Elsass, i. 277, 375, ii. 19, Strasburg, 1830-32 * Schnurrer C. F., ErIäuterungen der wirtembergischen Kirchen- Reformations- und Gelehrten-Geschichte, Tübingen, 1798, pp. 39, 209. * Württembergische Kirchengeschichte, Stuttgart, 1892, pp. 272 sqq. * Correspondance de Martin Bucer, Martin Bucer, Jean Rott, Brill Academic Publishers, 1979. * Traductions françaises de ses écrits et les originaux conservés à Strasbourg à la Bibliothèque du Collegium Wilhelmitanum, Centre de Documentation des Eglises Protestantes. * Registres de la paroisse protestante de Soultz-sous-Forêts, Archives départementales du Bas-Rhin, et de Rottenburg (Source Information: Batch Number: 7108520, Sheet: 66, Source all No.: 1235206, Type: Film) Catégorie:Personnalité protestante Catégorie:Décès en 1562 Catégorie:Histoire de la Réforme Catégorie:Naissance en 1503 Catégorie:Théologien allemand Catégorie:Théologien luthérien Catégorie:Personnalité alsacienne Catégorie:Rottenburg am Neckar